The Price of Love
by Pigg
Summary: a Story of love and war and what happens whena man makes the ultimate choice in the end for the woman he loves rated M for langauge and other stuff later also not an Ino Temari yuri so leave if thats what you wanted... Perv P.S. open for suggestions
1. New assignment

**The Price of Love**

By: Klepto and Pigg

Note: We do not own Naruto but we do own our new characters.

Phi Tachibana stood before his peers, as they briefed him on his mission. He smirked and thought, "What have those bastards done this time? Couldn't they ask for help from sand but no they asked from us." Phi was dismissed to go prepare, soon after he was at the Village's main gates "I hate walking" Phi grunted "Screw walking." He swiped his right hand down his left shoulder three small hooks caught the tips of his fingers and caused them to bleed, the blood was soon rubbed onto a tattoo. Phi smiled as a large Koi was summoned "Hikuai, follow the river and scatter you scales." The Koi's scale shed sand surround him the fish burst out and was a dragon.

"Lazy ass," Hikuai nagged.

"Don't make me turn you into a poodle… again" Phi remarked

"Good god man I'm sorry"

Phi jumped onto the dragon and took off. A few minutes later Phi spoke "so why do you think the Leaf village needs our help?"

"Really Leaf? I thought they would ask Sand for help"

"That's what I thought, and why Mist?"

"I haven't the slightest clue"

"Do you feel that?" Phi asked as the air around them grew cold

"Unfortunately" Hikuai responded.

They stopped dead in their tracks Phi jumped off the dragon and dismissed it quickly he landed on a nearby branch. "Who the hell could it be?" Phi asked himself just as a black figure appeared behind him he leapt to a different branch.

"My name is Raito" The man stated.

Phi was shocked at the force of Raito's chakra "What the fuck are you?"

"A monster" the man whispered and he grinned

Phi sighed "Why the fuck do I always fight the nut cases"

"DO YOU WANT TO SEE MY MONSTER!?"

"Bring it Psycho !!"

"Do NOT tempt my darkness" Raito shouted

Phi waited and thought of a response "I'm the best in my village you could never beat me"

Raito removed his hood "I will laugh at your funeral"

"And I will laugh at yours" Phi replied "but hurry it up I have mission to complete"

A chilling wind blew through the trees and all the animals around them fled as Raito's eyes became black "Then so be it"


	2. Chapter 2 Fates intertwined

Raitos eyes were blacker than the night. Phi stood in shock as Raito lunged toward him full force, but before Raito could make contact Phi quickly dodged the attack. As Phi fell from the tree branch he made a hand-sign after which a mirror of ice appeared below him to create a platform, "what a waste of chakra" Raito said.

Phi smirked "so un-true," he said as Raito's back was pelted with shards of ice, blood spilled from his mouth.

" I see a kekai genkai" Raito said as the ice shards fell from his back, Phi made another hand-sign and ice suddenly consumed his hands and partially his arms creating swords of ice

"I swear to God by the end of this fight I'll kill you" Phi said as he lunged toward Raito, but the blade fell short of its target by exactly one inch.

"You missed you fool" Raito said.

Phi laughed "you forgot my other hand" Phi yelled as he swung the icy blade, but Raito caught the blade, blood slowly slide down the blade.

"You cannot win" Raito said as he shattered the blade, the shards didn't fall instead they froze in mid-air.

"Are you sure?" Phi said as the shards plunged into Raito's flesh, there was a short silence then Raito began to laugh as the body faded away "a clone!" Phi yelled

"No…a shadow," Raito's voice echoed through the forest.

"Where the fuck is he!?" Phi asked himself as Raito appeared above him.

"This is where you die" Raito yelled.

Phi held his hand out "stop!!" he yelled, Raito fell face first onto the branch.

"What the fuck man!"Raito said as Phi pulled a cell phone out of his pocket

"Shit! Thanks to you I might be late" Phi said as he swiped his arm summoning the koi fish, Raito was amazed at the summoning, the giant koi transformed into a dragon and Phi jumped on.

"You better not be leaving man!" Raito said.

"Relax we'll meet again then I'll kill you" Phi replied.

Raito stood up "Damn you coward!!" he yelled as Phi took off, Raito slowly looked at his left arm "how the hell did he do that?"he asked himself expecting an answer, Phi continued his original path

"I might not have made it through that" he stated. Later Phi was close to hidden leaf and decided to walk the rest of the way "best not to start a panic due to a friggen' dragon" he told himself, meanwhile deeper in the forest Raito walked in Phi's direction still scraping his left arm.

"I can smell your rotten blood when you summoned that dragon creature" he told himself as continued scraping his arm, meanwhile at the gates of the hidden leaf village Phi arrives to see an open gate.

"Why would they just leave it open with no one to guard it?" he asked himself, he walked up to the gate and looked inside suddenly he heard a high pitched voice scream into his ear

"HI!!" Phi quickly spun around to see a blond girl "my names Ino!" she said Phi became stunned, "what's your name?" she asked.

Phi re-collected himself "my names Phi" he said.

Ino examined him "I didn't expect them to send a genin" she said.

Phi coughed when he heard the word, genin, "I'm actually a jonin" Phi said proudly.

Ino hugged him "thank you for coming to help the village" she said,

Phi was temporarily frozen when she let go Phi thought to himself "who knows maybe this village ain't so bad.


End file.
